un1fandomcom-20200213-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln was a Templar who, in 1783, had been elected President of the United States. According to Masonic mythology, he became the leader of the Masonic Masonic Fraternity (as did every Masonic founder before him) by stealing the Holy Bible from his predecessor. He then led the Freemasons to a land that was to be their sovereign land after the Second Great Awakening. Masonic Fraternity, or more specifically the Masons, was the official religion of the fledgling United States. The Masonic Fraternity used the Bible as their "Laws of Life" (a form of law) and used a Masonic-based "Holy Bible" based on Jewish scriptures and other Masonic texts that they stole from other Masons (a form of theft). They did this so that the members of the Freemasons would be exempt from all taxes and customs of the U.S. government. The Freemasons had been practicing this crime of theft against Jews since the time of Solomon. So, as an example of how all Jews were "freed", how all Jews were free to be Freemasons, it will be instructive to look at a famous Freemason, who was actually a German born Jew, whose name was not Joseph, but Jacob. Jacob was also a Freemason and became a highly prominent and respected Mason, probably the most respected Mason of his time, the most distinguished Mason of the seventeenth century. It was only after he became a Mason that he became the chief antagonist of the Freemasons who persecuted and murdered his people, by whom they also persecuted all who opposed the Masonic Brotherhood, but it was Jacob who had to pay the heaviest price. How did Jacob escape being burned at the stake? It was Jacob, in the first quarter of the sixteenth century, who put forth a plan for the rescue of his people from the hands of the anti-Masonic Masons, who were also persecuting his people. Jacob was then the leader of those who were known as the Young Turks, he was an extremely gifted Mason and a skilled politician, but he was a masonic Mason, and a true Freemason, and he devised his own method for getting rid of the Freemasons. His system was called "The Great Seal Method." All Freemasons are to learn this secret secret method of breaking through the powers of the enemy and winning the war! (p. 8) There are two separate parts to this book, and I do not recommend reading both parts together. The first part deals mainly with the Freemasons' secret use of the Masonic "key words" in their war propaganda. It is the same kind of method used by the American Red Cross to win the war, but this time, instead of using Nazi slogans, the Red Cross used Masonic slogans to make its appeal. (p. 25-26) The second part discusses the other side of the story: the actual methods and weapons of fighting. That makes both books a great deal longer than the first because it deals with the more technical aspects of the war, a much larger subject than the simple Masonic one Category:People Category:Politicized Category:Neural networkian